1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the area of devices for assisting persons suffering from a handicap or disability, even of a transient nature, which keeps them from making full or proper use of their arm joints or shoulders.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventor has noted that, owing to conditions of arthrosis, arthritis, etc., as well as to simply the sequelae of previous traumas involving the arms, the shoulders and/or the torso, many people, particularly those of advanced years, experience serious and sometimes insurmountable problems in donning garments equipped with sleeves, e.g., shirts, jackets, or overcoats.